


My Dragon

by RebeccaDarking



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Did I mention angst, M/M, One Shot, oh boy so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDarking/pseuds/RebeccaDarking
Summary: Natsu's up to fight Zeref, but everything changes when he finds the dead body of his closest friend lying on the guild hall. Suddenly, he finds that he has no control over his emotions, and only one thing is on his mind -The need to destroy.





	

My dragon

(AU where Zeref manages to kill Gray in Chapter 523, and Natsu transforms into END)

The past few seconds of Natsu Dragneel’s life were still being processed through the pink-haired dragonslayers’ head. Everything was a blur, and it felt like all of the emotions were being sucked out of his head.

_ Gray. _

All he knew he he was staring at the lifeless body of his best friend, blood pooling around the sides like water. All he knew was that he heard a small, tiny laugh from Zeref as he began to speak, but Natsu couldn’t even process the words from his mouth. All he truly knew was that Gray, his Gray, was dead.

And then it clicked.

He heard distant screaming, and from the way Zeref was looking at him, it was probably his. He felt the world go black, and all he could see was the dead, dead body of his most precious comrade that he loved more than anything else in the world and  **oh god let this please be a dream…**

  


_ Natsu grinned at Gray. “You know, you’re actually not that bad, ice idiot.” They had just gone to the carnival together. They had originally planned to go with their entire team, but Erza, Lucy and Wendy were at an all-girls party that day and couldn’t come.  _

_ “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Gray smirked, and pulled Natsu in for a kiss. They broke free a couple minutes later, and stared at each other, then promptly broke down in laughter. Natsu’s hand intertwined with Gray’s. He loved the feeling of his warm hands curling around the ice mage’s cold fingers. _

_ “Come on, flame-head. You up for the roller coasters?” _

_ “Hell yeah!” Natsu yelled, and pumped his fist up. “Let’s go!” _

  


He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was screaming, but all rational thought was being drained out of his head. There was blood, so much blood, and a pain that spread right from his heart to his veins, filling his entire body. He was gasping, unable to project the emotion that he was feeling right now. The best word for it that existed was utter hopelessness. And a new feeling was welling up inside him - 

Rage.

Rage engulfed his entire body. His heart was pounding faster than he thought would ever be possible. He stood up, and looked up into the eyes of his worst enemy at that moment - Zeref Dragneel. The man who had take everything from him. The man who took his precious Gray.

The man who was going to suffer.

His cheek burned. It felt like a black mark were being inscribed onto it. A smile crept it’s way to his mouth, but it wasn’t a warm one. It was one filled with malicious intent, the intent to kill. His arms and legs became more defined, and he felt a new power that he hadn’t felt before - the power of dark fire, killing everything in it’s path.

Zeref sucked in his breath and watched him, his eyes wide. Not with fear, but with astonishment. He then smiled.

“Just what I planned.” He said. “E.N.D awakens.”

_ E.N.D. _

The words struck a familiar chord within Natsu’s brain, but he ignored it, instead focusing his crimson eyes on Zeref. He felt himself losing control…

And the world went black.

  


_ “Natsu!” _

_ “Natsu, it’s me, Lucy!” _

_ “Oy, Dragneel, what’s up with you?” _

_ “NATSU! Please...answer me…” _

_ “No, remember, Natsu? We’re on your si - AH!” _

_ “NATSU! SNAP OUT OF IT!” _

_ “Natsu-san? What - what are you doing?” _

_ “Where is Gray-sama? Has anybody seen him?” _

_ “STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, NATSU!” _

  


_ “Natsu?” Gray looked at the pink-haired dragonslayer. “Are you alright?” _

_ “Yeah.” Natsu mumbled, voice muffled with his scarf. “I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about.” _

_ The dragon-slayers had just said goodbye to all of their respective dragons after defeating Tartaros. Sting and Rogue were locked in a tight embrace by Yukino, both wearing disgruntled expressions on their faces. Wendy was talking to Gajeel in a corner, wearing a slight smile on her face. And Natsu… _

_ Natsu was sitting in a corner, drowning out the world.  _

_ “But there is, isn’t there? Hey, you can’t keep on locking away your emotions forever. Just, listen to me. I know how it feels, okay? I know how it feels to lose someone you love.” _

_ The words tugged on Natsu’s heart, and suddenly he was standing up, hugging Gray with such a force that he thought it might choke him, and crying because Igneel -  _

_ “I - I’m..” Natsu softly cried onto Gray’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be like this, you shouldn’t see me like this - “ _

_ And Gray was hugging back with a equal intensity, softly smiling. _

_ “You know, Natsu, it’s okay to cry. It doesn’t make you weak. It just means that you’re strong enough to have shed tears in the first place.” _

_ And the two boys just stood there for what it seemed like eternity, enveloped in the company of each other. _

  


Natsu had a slight headache.

The dragonslayer has woken up to see sunshine streaming across a brilliant blue sky.

Where was he? He slowly sat up, confusedly rubbing his head. He didn’t have any recollection of the past hour. All he knew is that the last thing he saw was…

Gray.

END.

He bolted to his feet, and the reality sunk in.

Blood.

Everywhere he looked.

There was blood pooling around the bodies of his nakama.

He staggered back, eyes wide open, breathing shallow. He slowly looked down at his hands, and screamed when he saw them covered in blood as well.

“Finally awake, are you?” A voice came from behind. He slowly turned around to face Zeref, dark red eyes glittering in amusement.

“Well, about time. You failed your mission.” Zeref sighed. “I suppose when no other of my demons have managed to kill me, it was foolish of me to get my hopes up. At least you managed to dispose of the rest of them. They were in my way.”

It took Natsu a full ten seconds to process the words that Zeref had said, and he let out a strangled yell and dropped to his knees, shaking.

No.

No, it couldn’t be.

_ “Natsu, what are you doing-” Lucy screamed as she felt dark fire ram into her side, causing her to be thrown backwards into a wall. _

_ “Lucy!” Erza screamed, and gazed at Natsu with a ferocious intensity. “Shit, she’s not moving! Natsu, what’s gotten into you?” _

He killed them.

He killed all of them.

_ “Erza…” Jellal’s voice rang out. “ERZA! Come on, Erza, wake up!” Hands shaking, Jellal stood up at shot a murderous glare towards Natsu. _

_ “GRAND CHARIOT!” _

_ Natsu laughed as Jellal’s spell had no effect on him, as he flicked it aside like a flea. Should he waste any time on killing him slowly? Nah, he decided. _

_ “Dark flame dragon’s roar!” _

_ The roar pierced through Jellal, causing him to let out a strangled gasp and fall to the ground, lifeless. _

“Well, I suppose I must dispose of you. However well you did, you failed your primary mission, and because of that, you are of no use for me.”

Natsu was shaking, hyperventilating, because he was the one responsible, oh god, please let this be a dream, please let him wake up and find himself in Lucy’s house, sleeping in her bed, please let him be awoken by her scream as she walked in to discover him in her room…

Please.

Please let his friends be still alive.

Please let Gray - 

“As for now,” Zeref said, voice sharp and clear. “Die.”

As the world faded to black, Natsu closed his eyes He deserved this. For making his friends suffer. This was his punishment.

The final thoughts that escaped his brain were:

“I’m sorry, Gray.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, that was a wild ride! I usually only write comedy so this was hard for me. Thanks for reading this fic from start to finish, and kudos/comment would be appreciated.


End file.
